Together Again
by Amethyst Eyes RobxRae
Summary: Chappy 10 up! !COMPLETE! Raven was left in T-Tower after a break up between her friends. Now at barely 16 she must end her fears of being alone again and re-unite with the Titans, to defeat Slade from taking over the city.
1. To: Under it all and AbsentAngel

**I own nothing in this sad little world**.  
  
**_Together Again  
_** I am Raven. It's sad; I can trust anyone, only a piece of paper. It proves I am true to my zodiac sign, Aquarius with Scorpio ascendant, and Virgo influences. I don't know how long it's been since the last Titans left (besides me,) but I estimate about seven months. I don't even know why it happened, I was in my room at the time, but when I came out the next morning Cy and Star were gone. Robin and BB wouldn't tell me a thing.  
  
** __****Flashback  
**  
I put down my book by a person I hadn't recognized. The words I had just read repeated in my mind; 'Of the good in you I can speak, but not the Evil. For what is Evil, but Good- tortured by its own hunger and thirst? When Good is hunger it seeks food, even in the darkest caves, and when it thirsts, it drinks even of dead waters.' I had told myself repeatedly. I heard a crash as I was slipping on my pajamas.

'The guys can cover that,' I told myself as I feel to slumber.  
  
** _The Next Morning_**  
  
I slowly walked into the kitchen, not bothering to get dressed and started making my usual herbal tea. Soon enough it was noon and I stared to get worried about Cy and Star, so I asked Robin. He would change the subject every time I asked, the same reaction from Beast Boy too. So later I pulled Terra aside to ask her.

> "Uh... Terra," I had started.
> 
> "Yeah Rae?" she replied.
> 
> "Is there something wrong with Star and Cy? I haven't seen them all day," I questioned.
> 
> "BB and Rob haven't told you?"
> 
> "Told me what?"
> 
> "Well Robin said... some things last night, and Star and Cy took it... offensively and they left," Terra said hesitantly.
> 
> "Were they drunk, or what?"
> 
> "I think Rob and BB were, and the got outta hand."
> 
> "Thanks for telling me, Terra."
> 
> "Welcome."
> 
> "If you leave I wish you luck with BB."
> 
> "What?" "It's kinda obvious... you love him."
> 
> "I'm only sixteen, I can't be in love!"
> 
> "Trust me."
> 
> "You know Raven, even if you are the youngest Titan, I think that you're the wisest, maybe even the strongest," Our conversation ended there.
> 
> **_ Flashback over_  
  
** On my fifteenth birthday, which went un-celebrated, not like I cared though. Terra and BB were gone. No note or anything. It was Robin and me, only us. We were both so quiet that Titan Tower seemed kinda creepy, day and night. We stayed out of each other's paths, occasionally defeating a villain together. Having yourself as company is... nerve-wracking.  
  
**_ Flashback_**
> 
> **_ Five months after Terra and BB left  
_  
** I sat on the couch doing, well... nothing. I was actually worried, I hadn't seen Robin for days. I slowly walked to his and knocked. I paused for a minute and knocked again. I was starting to freak.
> 
> "Robin?" I said in a timid voice, I didn't recognize it, I knocked harder.
> 
> "Robin! Let me in!" I yelled beating his door. I was scared, I could feel Timid taking over my body at that moment. I could feel my heart beating, my chest hurting with every breath I took, my eyes started to water. I had only one choice. I had to break the door down with my powers. After I had done so, I ran to Robin, who laid still on his bed. I stopped three steps away from the bed, I had noticed gashes across each of his wrists.
> 
> I collapsed on his bed right beside him, my body shaking from sobs. I took Robin's cold, pale, lifeless hands in mine and just held them. I hadn't even noticed, my tears weren't clear, warm, and salty, but like liquid amethyst, they were cold, and the same color as my eyes.
> 
> "Why Robin?" I whispered. I heard a gasp, but it couldn't be...
> 
> "Raven? What happened? I thought I was dead," Robin's voice rang in my ears.
> 
> "You were, or I thought," I said before leaping at him to give him a hug.
> 
> "Before I woke up I saw the color purple, kinda like your eyes," he said randomly.
> 
> "You need to rest," I replied, ignoring his last comment.
> 
> "Then will you stay with me?" he asked looking at me hopefully.
> 
> "Sure, but never do that again. For a few minutes I thought I was alone, and I don't want to be alone," I told him snuggling against his chest.
> 
> "You'll never be alone, Rae," He said wrapping his arms around me protectively. We feel asleep that way, but I woke up alone. An envelope laid beside me with _'Raven' _on it. It pained me to open the letter, but it hurt more after reading it. It read:
>
>> _Dear Raven,  
When you read this I will be on my way out of the state. I beg you not to follow. I am sorry, I broke my word, and I left you alone in the tower. It holds to many memories.  
I has now been proven I am not the strongest Titan, but you are. Cy will be at T tower soon. I would feel better that you have left. If you look under Star's old pillow, you will find your present for you fifteenth birthday. I hope you like it we made it together. Maybe faith will bring us back to meet, someday, even though we go separate way.  
Robin _
>> 
>> _P.S. Never forget us._
>> 
>> ----------------------------------------------------------------------****
>> 
>> **Okay The first chapter Together Again is up. My one shot got its first review and its first flame. I thank the two for actually taking the time to give me their opinion. So this chapter is dedicated to Under it all, my reviewer person, and AbsentAngel, the flamer. Not really a Flame, but an opinion. You two win cookies and Frappuccinos!!! Anyone else that reviews will also Receive a cookie!!!  
  
Raven: Please, just shut-up and get to the next chapter.**
>> 
>> ** Robin: You know you like me. **
>> 
>> **BB: What about me? **
>> 
>> **Terra: You have me!!! Not that bimbo!!**
>> 
>> **Raven: Who are you callin' a Bimbo? **
>> 
>> **Starfire: What is 'Bimbo?' **
>> 
>> **Robin BB: Catfight!! **
>> 
>> **Terra & Raven: 'Jumps at each other and a fight cloud is formed.'**
>> 
>> ** Starfire: What a pretty cloud. **
>> 
>> **Terra & Raven: 'Pull Star, BB, and Rob in to the cloud.' **
>> 
>> **Cyborg: Onward!!! **
>> 
>> **Everyone else: 'Stares like 0-0' **
>> 
>> **Cyborg: What I've always wanted to do that. **
>> 
>> **Everyone else: 'Sweat drop' 'Fight Cloud begins again.' **
>> 
>> **Amethyst Eyes (me!): 'Sweat drop' Find out what happens next by tuning into Together Again and see who reigns supreme in the fight cloud!! 'Jumps into the fight cloud.' **


	2. Chapter 2: Dedication: Absolutely Pointl...

Welcome back!! This chapter has been officially dedicated to Absolutely Pointless. So... yay! Here's Raven with the Disclaimer.  
  
Raven: This story is absolutely pointless 'reads above' no pun intended, A.E. Owns None Of The Teen Titans, thank God, Even if she is search at E- bay to own Robin and/or Nightwing. So Please throw rocks at her.

A.E.: 'Sweat drops'

Cyborg: Onward!

Everyone else: 0-0

Cyborg: What?

A.E.: Here's Chapter Two.

* * *

_** Flashback  
  
Before I left I stopped in Star's room to pick the gift up as Robin told me to. Right under Star's old pillow laid a heavy box. I sat my suitcases down and sat on Star's bed. I ran my hand over the personally decorated box. I carefully opened the box, to reveal a thick binder. The binder had a material cover over it with a hand drawn portrait of all of us. I opened to the first page where a birthday card sat waiting to be opened. So, I opened it, it had a cute, but corny hand written poem:**_

* * *

_**'We all just wanted wish you happy,**_

_** On your special day,**_

_** We **__**want you to know,**_

_**We love you Rae!'  
  
From: The Teen Titans**_

__

* * *

  
I sat the card aside carefully to see what they had given me. It wasn't anything bought or order, it was a scrapbook. Starfire had her own section dedicated to, as did the boys. On the separator page to go into Cyborg's section, Star had left a short letter.

* * *

  
  
Dear Friend Raven,  
I understand that you and I have not had bonded in 'girl time.' But I do wish for you to know that you are my best friend. I hope in time we become closer.  
Starfire

* * *

I went thru the scrape-book as far as I could without feeling pain in my heart. I sat there before I left realizing how much they meant to me, but they left me. They abandoned me. I decided then and there that I would begin a new life. I would stay in the city, but I would get a job, go to school, rent an apartment and so on.  
  
Flashback End

* * *

  
  
So I did. I found a job and an apartment in a quaint neighborhood, not to far from the school I enrolled in. I got a job as a waitress at a restraint called Gems. During the summer I worked from nine a.m. to seven p.m. and four thirty to nine thirty, after school.  
  
**_Now_**  
  
I walked into my bedroom to prepare for worked. I hurried into the restaurant. Alicia was already there getting her orders filled. 

"Raven you handling the Sapphire and Amethyst tables today," she called over to me.

"Thanks," I called back. The tables were divided between servers by the types of fake gems it was decorated with. I was happy because Tanya, my best friend was a server in that area. I hurried around taking people's orders until my short break.

At around five forty-five, a man who looked vaguely familiar was seated in my area. He told me that he was waiting for guests. They arrived one by one making me realize who they all were. The man was Bruce Wayne, or Batman. His guests were the ex Titans, plus Speedy and Aqualad. I approached nervously.

"You guys ready to order," I asked. Star was the first to order everyone else followed, until Speedy was left.

"I'll have a cheeseburger, fries and your number," he said smoothly, I tried so hard not to roll my eyes. "Actually I don't date superheroes, to much hair gel involved," I said faking a smile, leaving the table laughing. When I did my rounds after serving the heroes, I heard them talking about me.

"... Are you sure that's her? Raven wouldn't be caught dead smiling," Robin asked Bruce.

"Yeah, Bruce. Raven's not even as pretty as that girl," Beast Boy agreed.

"And she had blue eyes, you can't forget that," Terra added, everyone except Bruce started to argue for no good reason. He stopped me on my way by; the others didn't even noticed what he asked me.

"Excuse me miss, but are you from Azareth?" he asked.

"Actually, I am," I replied.

"I promise I won't tell them it's you," he said, handing me an envelope.

"Thanks," I replied.

"It's a formal occasion, so wear a dress," he joked.

"I don't do dresses," I replied, he paid the check and tried to break up the argument. After my shift was over I hurried home to finish my homework. Before I went to bed I opened the envelope:

* * *

_ You have been cordially invited to a dinner held at Wayne Manor. On Saturday, February 14, at precisely 7:30p.m.  
Bruce Wayne_

* * *

_**The Next Morning **_

I hurried to get to school on time and to my first class, Math. With everyone's favorite teacher (as if!!) Mrs. Dirks.

"Good morning, students," Mrs. Dirks welcomes us as the warning bell rings.  
  
"This Friday, the school has decide to give you the day off to ready yourselves for mid-terms," she told us. We went immediately into our lesson.

Everyone was ready to go home by the end of class, but we still had four more blocks to go,(excluding free block). Next was psychology with Mr. Holt. Everyone liked that class because all we do is write in our dream journals and analyze the dreams. Then we had lunch me and my friends always skipped lunch and went down to the track to stretch for next block, P.E. Miss Williams stood and supervised us while we stretched and ran laps. We always did that to help Tanya practice for the track team.

After P.E. was my free block. I rested helping Miss Williams with a male P.E. class, I even got to play some soccer with them. Final block for my English class had to be the coolest class ever. We did classic plays and even made our own campfire plays. Ms. Garrett treated us like equals, she laughs along at our jokes, and teases us for fun.

I walked out of the school with my small group of friends happy that it was Thursday, tomorrow is my birthday, and my friends were celebrating my sixteenth a Michelle's (or Mickey's) mansion. My parents are well...pretty damn rich, and they actually like me. So they were happy to throw a small party.

**

* * *

Okay, that's the end of chapter two. Absolutely Pointless I hope you enjoyed, this chapter.  
  
Raven: No romance? 'sigh of relief' **

A.E: I suppose that you reigned supreme in the fight cloud, huh? So you win romance in the next chapter. oO

Robin: Who's it with? I bet it's me.

Raven: Wait where's the others?

Robin: A.E. tied, gagged, and threw them in the closet with the future you and me.

Raven: And what were the future you and me doing?

Robin: They were fu.. 'A.E. clamps hand over his mouth'

Raven: Okay human traffic light don't even go there.

Robin: I knew it.

Raven: Knew what?

Robin: This! 'Jumps at Raven and begins kissing her passionately.'

Raven:0-o 'Starts to kiss back'

A.E.: Okay... let's leave them alone. Tune in next time I update for the next chapter.

Next time:

What will Raven talk about at her celebration?

What will she wear to the dinner party?

Will these two stop making-out?

And what were the future Robin and Raven doing in the closet? 


	3. Chappy 3 Getting Ready

**A.E. Today I'm sick so this chapter may not be as long and 'cause I'm going to make some comments about the reviews. Nothing harsh or anything.  
  
DelofDani: Thanks for you suggestion. And the reason I told about the school is because if this story goes the way I hope there will be a reason at the end.  
  
Absolutely Pointless: Thank you!! I don't know if I can fit all of the dinner party in to this chapter, but I will try to at least put a little in.  
  
Touya Koori Tenshi: Thank you!!! I was sad when she woke up alone... Oh and I know the fight cloud was fun writing... hehehe I think I might add another one... !!!  
  
Raven: Please we now know that you have few semi-interested reviewers, please just get this over with. I have an appointment with my psychologist.  
  
Robin: You got a psychologist?  
  
BB and Terra: A.E. does not own any thing mentioned in this chapter... so...  
  
Cyborg: Onward!**

******Everyone else: 'Sweat drop' **

* * *

**Here's a quick bit of info on Raven's small group of friend, (looks are not important):  
  
Lexi Sanders: The older of the Sander Twins. Partier, ditzy, and a risk taker. **

**Lacy Sanders: The second twin. Reasonable, smart, classy, and admires her twin. **

**Michelle "Mickie" Foster: Only child. Respectable, calm, and can be Wild at times. **

**Tanya Andrews: Only child. Athletic, loyal, honest, and modest. **

**Mackenzie "Mac" Snider: Only child. Independent. Spends most free time in detention.**

* * *

I walked over to Mickie's house, after getting my license. I knocked on the door and waited. It took about five minutes for Mickie to answer the door.

"Sorry about that, we were cooking," Mickie explained.

"You don't cook," I stated.

"Well we were trying so, since we kinda made a mess we're taking you to the mall," Mickie confessed.

"Ooh, goodie the mall!" I said with fake enthusiasm.

"Oh shut up, we know you have that dinner party tomorrow night, so we're gonna help you pick an outfit," Mickie smiled. The other four came out of the kitchen ready to head to the mall, like they always do.

"Hey, Mac you're outta detention, did you drive the parole officer to insanity?" I joked.

"Yep, I don't know how, I was being a perfect angel," Mac said smirking mischievously, everyone laughed and I cracked a small smile.

"Let's go!" Lexi whined. We walked over to the driveway where their cars sat, I rode with Mac and Lacy, while the other three rode together. When we arrived at the mall we went into a shop entirely devoted to dresses.

"You are not making me wear a dress!" I told them firmly. A short woman, came up to us.

"Ladies, it's wonderful to see you again. Oh you have brought a new one. Welcome, I am Blair, the owner of this shop," she welcomed me as well.

"Blair this is Raven, she is attending a dinner party tomorrow. The only thing is that she never wears dresses," Lacy introduced me.

"Well you've come to the right place," Blair said, "What's your size?"

"I don't know, exactly," I replied.

"You look like a two to me," she said looking at me, "But, we'll have to take measurements. Come with me." She took us to a room where she took measurements.

"So... what are her measurements, Blair?" Mickie asked so they could start picking dresses.

"Bust: 33. Waist: 22. Hips: 32," Blair said, "You could be a model if you wanted to." The girls came back with all these dresses. I tried them on one by one not liking any of them; they narrowed it down to two, with Blair's help. One dress was black and the other was white with fur on the seams.

"I think I like the one by Shelli Segal, it looks nice on you," Blair said.

"Yeah, it does," Lacy, agreed.

"I like the little white one, but white makes me look fat," Lexi pouted.

"The white would be perfect for homecoming, but I like the Segal on yah, Rae" Mickie stated, Mac and Tanya agreed.

"I think that we should buy both of the dresses, they're really cute," Mac suggested, my eyes went wide at the prices.

"I can't afford these!" I exclaimed.

"But they will be you birthday present for the next two years, since we already bought the ones for this year," Tanya informed me.

"You guys are the best!" I told them.

"You can come back tomorrow and you can get your hair done so you won't wrinkle you dresses," Blair told us.

"We're going to go get manicures and pedicure, and then pick out shoes for the dresses," Lexi told me after we got out of the store. So I followed them, we got our nails done, and I have to admit this girl stuff relaxes you, plus it gives you confidence. When we were done we picked out some shoes, simple stilettos. ( If they're ever was a thing.) We drove back to Mickie's so they could give me presents.

"Guys I can't accept this stuff, you already spent enough money on me today," I explained, but they wouldn't accept that. We went over to my apartment for the night, so they could teach me to walk gracefully in the shoes.

"Hey Raven! How do you plan to get to the party? It is in Gotham City," Mickie asked, as we started to fall asleep. I shot up wide awake.

"I don't know," I groaned.

"I do!" Mickie said.

"How?" I asked.

"You're driving the Spider," she referred to her first car.

"I can't drive the Spider!" I told her.

"Yes you can, we taught you to drive in that car and you're the only one that likes it anyway," she said joking, "More like you're the only one it likes." She swears that car is possessed.

"You sure?" I asked.

"Positive, I wouldn't be sad if someone stole it," she joked. We fell asleep after talking for a while.  
  
_** The Next Day  
  
**_ "Raven, wake-up! We sleep in," Lexi shook me.

"What time is it?" I asked, shooting up from my spot on the floor.

"Almost four!!!" Lacy shouted from the bathroom.

"Holy shit! How the fuck did we sleep that late?" Mac yelled.

"I don't know," Tanya yelled back. I ran into my bathroom taking a quick shower and blow-dried my hair. When I was dry I slipped on a button up top, pants, and sneakers. I ran back into the bathroom and brushed my teeth. The others were taking quick showers as fast as they could.

We hurried to the mall where my hair was pulled behind my ears multiple clips, while two curled strands framed my face, and was glitter sprayed, and my make-up was done elegantly. By the time I was done it was five thirty. We hurried to Blair's where she greeted us.

"Hurry, we want to make sure it goes well together, shoes and all," she told me pushing the dress into my arms carefully. I hurried and changed, slipping on the shoes, and looked into the mirror. I did have to admit my friends did have wonderful taste, and that I did look impressive. I walked out of the room to show the outcome to my friends.

"Oh my gosh! You look great!" Lacy told me, rushing over with the others.

"You're missing something," Tanya stated.

"I know!" Mac exclaimed as she grabbed Lexi and Mickie and ram out of the shop, leaving Blair, Tanya, and Lacy to fuss over how cute I looked. They finally came back, holding three boxes.

"Now its four years," Lexi told me as they opened the boxes to reveal, hanging diamond earrings, a thin diamond choker, and a diamond bracelet all of them had silver instead of gold.

"I can't guys," I tried again. However, they refused again, I keep forgetting the fact that their parents are all like multi-billionaires. Not as rich as Bill Gates, but close.

"They were on sale," Mickie insisted as Lacy and Blair held me still.

"Perfect," Mac said, everyone agreed. I looked at the clock, it was now six thirty, and it takes one hour to get to Bruce's place.

"Here take off those heels and put on these sandals to drive in," Blair pushed a pair on sandals into my hands. I did as I was told, Mickie immediately took me out to the parking lot, handed me the keys to the Spider, and pointed to it. She gave me a push.

"Good luck, and hurry!" she told me. I slide into the car and was on my way.

* * *

**A.E.: No Romance in this one as I promised, but I'm on a roll so I'm planning to have the Nest chapter up before I go to bed, with the party and some opening romance. **

**Raven: I'm wearing a dress? **

**Robin: Raven in a dress? 'Cracks up laughing.' **

**Everyone else (Except A.E.): 'Busts out laughing too.' **

**A.E.: Would like to help me start a fight cloud, Raven? **

**Raven: Most defiantly. 'A.E. and Raven lunge at the laughing group.' **

**Everyone:' In fight cloud.' A.E.: 'Sticks head out of the fight cloud.' Here are the links if you wanna look at the couldn't picture Raven in this dress, but I could if her friends forced her... **

**A.E: Expect the next Chapter by tonight... being sick makes you a good writer... 'Sticks head back into the fight cloud.' I do understand that I didn't answer all of the questions that I asked last chappy. I will. **


	4. Chapter 4 The Party

**Raven: A.E. owns none of us thank God. But she may own this plot, wait did you steal this like your sisters cd? **

**A.E. : I did not steal her cd!! I took without asking. And not planning to return it... **

**Raven: Which cd? **

**A.E. : New Blink 182 cd... **

**Raven: Good reason... **

**Everyone: 'Waits for Cyborg's stupidity.' **

**Cyborg: 'snores loudly, mutters in his sleep,' Onward! **

**Everyone: 'Sweat drop' **

**A.E.: Good enough for me!! **

**Raven: You just want to torture me... **

**A.E. : Actually you are my favorite character, but...why don't you go snog Rob... **

**Robin: 'starts chasing Raven' **

**Raven: 'Runs.'**

* * *

I turned up the radio to relax a little, **Dip it Low- By Christina Milian **was on. I was about twenty minutes away from Bruce's, but it was already seven twenty-five. I spend up so I would get there earlier about, seven forty. I pulled into the drive and slipped on my heels, and grabbed my purse, which held me camera phone, lip-gloss, money, and the car keys.  
  
_**Inside with the Others**_  
  
"Hey Bruce! Someone just arrived in a Spider!" Robin yelled his friends crowded around the small window in the lounge.

"Relax, I know her," Bruce chuckled.  
  
_**!Back with Me!**_  
  
I slowly made my way up the steps chuckling to myself, seeing some of Bruce's guests peering out the window. I knocked on the door with the heavy doorknockers and Alfred answered immediately.

"Miss Raven, I presume?" I nodded, "Master Wayne and his guests are in the lounge. Please follow me," Alfred said , taking a right walking down a hall and opening the last door to the left. He opened the door and followed me in.

"I present, your final guest, Miss Raven," Alfred announced bowing and leaving to check on dinner. Bruce walked up.

"Wow, you wore a dress," he joked.

"Thank my friends for that," I told him, faking a pout.

"I have some people I would like you to meet," he said leading to a group of older people.

"Bruce, is this Raven, the one you've been telling us about?" a man asked.

"Yes, she is," Bruce replied, "Raven this is J'ohn, Wally, Kyle, Kal, and Princess Diana." Bruce said going around the circle of people.

"It's a pleasure to meet all of you ," I greeted them.

"Why don't you go talk to your... peers," Bruce said hesitantly, "They were the ones who wanted to see you." I nodded and approached their own little group, I stood there crossing my arms and tapped my foot.

"Oh so I don't get a greeting?" I asked in my old voice, they turned and stared.

"Who exactly are you?" Beast Boy asked.

"You have got to be joking, right?" I asked my voice dripping with sarcasm.

"Raven? It that you?" Cyborg asked wide-eyed. I just stared, giving him the ' Ya-think?' look.

"So what exactly are we doing here?" I asked.

"You haven't guessed?" Robin asked as if it was the most obvious thing in the world, "Slade's plan to take over the city."

"Sorry," I muttered.

"Pardon?" Star asked.

"Nothing," I dismissed it.

"No, what did you say?" Beast Boy pried on.

"I said, sorry, I have other things to focus on," I told him glaring, he glared right back.

"Like what? You powers?" BB asked, still glaring.

"No, like school, my job, my friends, and life as a civilian! My powers are completely under control, when you're not around," I muttered the last part.

"School? Friends, job, civilian? And what was that last part?" BB yelled.

"For the last time, I said, my powers are completely under control, when you're not around!" I told him. He just stared along with the others, the glass Speedy had been drinking from shattered. I quickly picked up the peices using my powers. The glass reasembled it's self and glowed a bright white. Everyone besides BB and myself, (we were having some type of staring contest) looked at the glass in awe. The glass had been fixed, no scratches or cracks in sight, whatever he had been drinking was still in the glass.

"If that's the way you're gonna be, why don't you leave?" BB asked.

"Why don't you leave? You are the one who pried on into my life," I told him.

"Friends, can't you see that we have been brought back together? We can not go against it," Star interrupted.

"Star's right," Aqualad agreed.

"So you drove the Spider?" Terra asked.

"Yeah..." I replied.

"Cool," she said.

"Yeah, Rae, and you look great," Cy complimented,

"Who got you into that dress?"

"My friends," I said blushing a little, "They bribed me."

"Cy's right, you look great," Robin agreed, I noticed something in his eyes. It was the look of lust.

"How about after dinner you take us for a joy ride in the your car," Terra suggested.

"Sure, but not everyone can fit," I replied.

"We can take my baby, and switch off," Cy suggested a solution. Alfred came in and announced dinner was ready. We all walked into the dinning room, the older guests were seated at a table with Bruce while we were seated at our own table. Alfred served Bruce's table first something gross and he came over to us.

"And for the younger guests," he sat down three platters and took off the lids, "pizza." We all breathed in relief, we took pieces and began eating.

"Dammit! I got sauce on my dress!" Terra groaned. I used my powers to lift the sauce off her dress before it could stain, put it on her plate, and laid her napkin in her lap, all without looking up. The others started laughing

"Thanks Rae," Terra said laughing with the others.

"Huh?" I asked looking up. I had been reading their thoughts, I hadn't gotten to Robin yet.

"Nothin' Rae," Cy replied. We finished eating or lost our appetites, when Cy, Rob, and BB, decided to have a pizza eating competition. The rest of us just sat in shame.

"Okay how 'bout that ride?" Terra asked.

"How about we go chill upstairs, before we go, adults are still out," Robin suggested, we agreed. He lead us upstairs to his room, it was huge. The guys picked up some bags and pulls out clothes. The all started taking off their suits, before any of them could take off their pants, I interrupted.

"Uh... guys we are still here," I said trying to hide the amusement in my voice. They all turned deep red.

"Oh yeah...uh...do you mind leaving the room for a few minutes?" Robin asked. We shrugged and left. I pulled out my camera phone a pulled Star and Terra in for a picture. We all made funny faces the first picture I took, and gave each other bunny ears the second one, but the third one we all smiles and tried to looked pretty. I saved the pictures and started to put my phone up, but it rang the cool ring-tone I downloaded, My Immortal.

"Yo, this is Ravie, you got me," I joked.

"Hey, how's it goin'?" A male voice asked back.

"Max, how did you get this number?" I asked surprised.

"Lexi, she told me about your crush on me," he replied.

"She did?" I asked.

"Yeah, I was thinkin' maybe you'd like to go out, that is if ya ain't seein' anyone else," he asked me.

"Ya know, I can't, I am seeing someone else actually, but I did hear Lexi has a major crush on you," I lied.

"Really? Thanks Raven," he said hanging up.

"Eww...eww...ew...ewww...eww!" I couldn't help saying while jumping up and down. Max is a linebacker on our football team, and he's well... a slime-bag, and a two-faced bastard.

"Rae, you okay?" Terra asked as Robin came out to get us.

"Yeah," I shivered.

"We're gonna listen to some music, are you guys gonna stand here all night?" Robin joked. We looked at each other and walked back in the room. Cyborg was trying to find a good station, he landed on 101.9 where the Open House Party was on.

"Leave it here," Terra and Star said at once. A dance-mix of a few good songs was playing.

"Come Robin we shall dance!' Star said pulling Robin towards the middle of the room.

"Yeah BB!" Terra did the same. We watched in amusement as they stumbled and stepped on each other's feet.

"You think you could do better?" Robin asked us as we laughed.

"No, I know we could do better," Speedy said, he had been quiet all night. The mix had ended and My Happy Ending came on. I sang softly along with it:  
  
_'So much for my happy ending  
oh oh, oh oh, oh oh...'  
  
'Let's talk this over  
It's not like we're dead  
Was it something I did?  
Was it something you said?  
Don't leave me hanging  
In a city so dead held up so high  
On such a breakable thread'  
  
'You were all the things I thought I knew  
And I thought we could be'  
  
'You were everything, everything that I wanted  
We were meant to be, supposed to be, but we lost it  
And all the memories, so close to me, just fade away  
All this time you were pretending  
So much for my happy ending  
oh oh, oh oh, oh oh...'  
  
'You've got your dumb friends  
I know what they say  
They tell you I'm difficult'  
  
'But so are they  
But they don't know me  
Do they even know you?  
All the things you hide from me  
All the shit that you do'  
  
'You were all the things I thought I knew  
And I thought we could be '  
  
'You were everything, everything that I wanted  
We were meant to be, supposed to be, but we lost it  
And all the memories, so close to me, just fade away  
All this time you were pretending  
So much for my happy ending  
oh oh, oh oh, oh oh...'  
  
'It's nice to know you were there  
Thanks for acting like you cared  
And making me feel like I was the only one  
It's nice to know we had it all  
Thanks for watching as I fall  
And letting me know we were done'  
  
'You were everything, everything that I wanted  
We were meant to be, supposed to be, but we lost it  
And all the memories, so close to me, just fade away  
All this time you were pretending  
So much for my happy ending  
oh oh, oh oh, oh oh...'  
  
'You were everything, everything that I wanted  
We were meant to be, supposed to be, but we lost it  
And all the memories, so close to me, just fade away  
All this time you were pretending  
So much for my happy ending  
oh oh, oh oh, oh oh...'  
  
'oh oh, oh oh, oh oh...'  
  
_

I noticed that for a few seconds after I sung along with the song, the others seemed to be in a trance. Thankfully, they soon snapped out of it. I went on without and intent of telling them what had happened.

"Now what?" Cy asked.

"Joy Ride!" Terra said happily.

"I'm in," I agreed, walking toward the door. The others shrugged and followed. I grabbed Star and Terra and started running toward the door so just us three could ride in the Spider. The guys stopped and told Bruce we were all going for a ride. We hurried into the car and locked the doors. We started going on the freeway being careful not to lose each other.

"Hey Raven, why don't we ditch them and see if they can track us? That would be fun," Terra said mischievously.

"Star what do you think?" I asked.

"Sure that would be most fun!" she replied. The guys were in the lane beside us a little bit in front of us so I eased into the next exit without them noticing. We all laughed and started driving around no one flashed us down, but we stopped for snacks before they found us. We had bought an assortment of sugary candy, sodas, and Starbuck's products. As we were walking back to the car they pulled in looking extremely pissed.

"Where were you guys?" Robin demanded.

"In the car," I replied.

"I'm riding with you so you don't ditch us again, we were taking you to the beach," Robin told us.

"Isn't it a bit cold?" Terra pointed out.

"We were going to walk around and anyway we brought blankets," Robin said climbing in to the front seat. He told me to follow the T-car, so I did, but pouted with the other two. It took about forty-five minutes to get there, but it was worth it. Aqualad and Star went off together, so did Terra and BB, Cy and Speedy sat in the car talking about a video game, Robin was nowhere in sight, and I was sitting on the hood on the Spider facing the opposite direction as the T-car.

"Hey, can I join ya?" a voice from beside me asked.

"Sure, Robin," I replied, he put a warm blanket around me and sat beside me.

"So how have you been?" he asked.

"Good, my powers are pretty much under control and ever thing," I replied, looking out over the water, "And yourself?"

"I've been good, but you seem to keep popping up in my head," he replied, I was taken back at his forwardness.

"You know I've been thinking about those last months as a Titan," I told him.

"You find the present?" he asked.

"Yes, but I could barely make it thru Star's part, I haven't looked at it since," I confessed.

"You know Raven, you look really...gorgeous tonight," he told me. I read his mind right at that moment.

_ 'I really want to kiss her right now,' _he thought, '_But you can't, she'll probably freak, and probably doesn't like you anyways.'_

"Raven...I want you to know... damn you fucking hormones, but I want to kiss you," he said looking at me. I looked right back at him. I leaned toward him and brought my lips to his.

_'His lips are so soft,' _I thought, _'I wonder what he's thinking. I won't!_' I told myself resisting the urge to read his mind. He deepened the kiss as our tongue explored each other's mouths.Leaves, rocks, and other small objects had begun floating around, but they stopped when we broke apart panting.

"I'm sorry, I shouldn't have," I apologized.

"It's okay, Rae," he said slipping his arm around me.

"I think we need to get back to Bruce's, I need to get home," I told Robin, the others showed up just in time. I pulled away from him and slid off the car. Robin respected my space and got it the car with the guys we left the beach and got back to the Manor.

The others got into their own cars and started to leave following me. I couldn't help it I just freaked after that kiss. When I finally got home I wasn't feeling well. The next morning the girls came over to see what happened at the dinner party. I decided to tell them who I was Mickie and Lacy freaked for a few minutes, but the other three were like, 'That's...well...interesting.' Before they left the told me that they would stop by before and after school to see how I was doing, because I had caught the flu.

I was out of school for three days before I was better, but sadly the whole school was closed for the remainder of the week caused by the flu, Mac and Tanya had gotten the flu Monday when they visited and it spread from there, the other three hadn't gotten it. 'Cause they suck and that's sad.

* * *

**A.E. Well that's the end of that chappy. **

**Raven: What about those questions? **

**A.E.: Don't you think the readers are smart enough to figure out the answers. **

**Raven: No. **

**Robin: I knew you liked me! **

**Raven: What the fuck are you talking about? **

**A.E. Yay!! Another chapter done this one is the longest yet, I hope it doesn't suck, but if it does tell me... nicely of course. **

**All: Bye for now!! **

**A.E. Still sick sorry it took so long though. I got to know the toilet pretty well. So watch out there is a stomach virus coming to a stomach near you. **


	5. Chapter 5! Yay it's up!

A.E.: Hey!! I'm finally back, still sick, but back.

Raven: Exactly how many times did you get that virus since you last updated?

A.E: Three, it circled around, and got worse each time.

Raven: Well at least it didn't get your reviewers.

A.E.: I hope it didn't.

Raven: I'll do the disclaimer so... A.E. does not own any of the Teen Titans characters or whatever else she uses in this chapter.

A.E.: Thank you!

Raven: Whatever, that was pointless.

A.E.: Here's the chapter.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

'I am so bored,' I thought as soon as I got up Saturday morning. I stayed in bed thinking about random things. Robin popped into my mind numerous times, along with the other Titans.

"Get up," I muttered, pulling myself out of my bed and started to walk towards my kitchen. I opened the fridge and looked for something to eat. I closed the fridge door without food, so I retreated to my pantry and grabbed my usually tea packet.

I fixed my tea and sat at the table sipping my tea peacefully, but that was soon interrupted by a knock at my door. I stood pulling myself to open the door, while muttering a string of curses. I opened the door to see the smiling faces of the other ex-Teen Titans. I tried to turn and close the door, but that didn't work to well. Cyborg had put his foot in the way.

"Oh come on it's like barely eight on a Saturday morning! Can you come back in about three hours or so?" I asked, glaring.

"Relax Rae, we only wanted to talk," BB held his hands up in defense; I opened the door and stepped back.

"Nice digs, ya got," Terra stated while checking out the living room of my apartment.

"Uh...thanks...I think," I said, raising my eyebrows.

"Why are we here again, friend Robin?" Star asked stupidly.

_'Man, this is so stupid. I could be sleeping. Wait why are they here again? Gr, they just want an excuse to annoy me!' _I couldn't help thinking.

"Well, Raven we actually have a proposition for you," Cy told me straight up,

"We want to recreate the Te..." my phone interrupted. I stood and answered it.

"Hello?" I asked.

"Hey Raven, it's Mickie," Mickie greeted me,

"Okay, problem major!"

"What?" I asked.

"The dance studio is under attack... kinda, the twins are being held hostage along with some early students and teachers," Mickie rushed.

"What?!?!" I half exclaimed and asked.

"Wait! Why are we standing here talking on the phone? We have our friends to save!" Mickie yelled at me.

"Well let's go!" I yelled back. We hung up the phone at the same time and I started to wonder. Why haven't the others received a call yet?

I rushed into my room, opened my closet, and pushed all of my normal clothes aside, to reveal my costume, cape, and all. I put it on and slipped on my boots, I finished by putting on my cape. I ran into the living room, and stopped motioning for them to get up and hurry.

"What the hell are you doing? Get you asses up, there's a hostage situation at the Genesis Dance Studio!" I yelled, they jumped up and followed me out the door. I lead the way to the studio and stopped outside.

"How are we going to get in without them knowing?" BB asked.

"Glad someone asked," I said, "Robin, you'll come with me, Star, you can cover the roof exit, Beast Boy, you and Terra handle the back exit, and Cy, you cover the front entrance, if anyone tries to leave kick their asses," I said simply, they stared so I shrugged.

We scattered to our places, Robin followed me down an ally, and he stopped me outside the door we have permission to use after I get home from work, to practice. I don't practice, but the Genesis teachers want me too.

"Raven about the other night," he started.

"That was all me, I'm sorry, I shouldn't have, and you probably hate me, right?" I asked. He caught me by surprise by cupping my face and kissing me gently, but teasingly. He pulled back after only a few seconds.

"Come on we have some people to save," he said grabbing my hand and pulling me through the door. We cautiously kicked open doors to find them all empty. We finally came to the last room, we already knew they were in there so I floated through the wall to scare them a little. One of the men screamed while the others jumped back, the twins looked at me wide-eyed with happiness, I winked and smirked a little at them. Robin kicked open the door, that scared them even more. One fell to the floor twitching, he went into a seizure. The other four were high on 'E' or something because they were starting to crash, as I would call it. I threw my cell phone over to Lexi.

"Call 9-1-1! These four are strung on 'E', and hurry!" I told Lexi, I ran over to the four that were crashing, one by one I checked heart rate and temperature, each one had a higher then normal temp. and a weak, but fast heart rate. Robin was trying to tend to the person with the seizure. Soon the ambulance arrived along with the police. The hostages were questioned live on the news that is until they noticed the heroes. The newscasters immediately swarmed us.

"Robin does this mean the Titans are back?" asked one reporter.

"Star, how does it feel to be the beauty of the Titans again?" another asked.

"Terra, has there been any truth to the rumors of your love life?"

"Beast Boy, what's going on between you and Terra?"

"Cyborg, how do you feel about being back with your friends?" Reporters pushed me out of the way to circle the other Titans, I rolled my eyes and walked over to the twins.

"How are ya'll doin'?" I asked.

"We're good and why aren't you in the center of that group?" Lexi asked.

"Yeah what did you do? Diss the other Titans?" Lacy joked.

"Not like I care about that, even though I have been replaced," I murmured, they put their arms around my shoulders.

"Let's go home," Lexi and Lacy said in perfect unision. So we left laughing at imitations that we were doing of the reporters. It was soon noticed that I was gone from the scene.

-------------------------------------------------------

A.E.: Yay! Now I need to puke! Take it Raven!

Raven: Well that was cool... I didn't get any coverage.

Lexi and Lacy: You don't need any you got us!

Raven: Yeah you're right! Screw the Titans!

Robin: If it was just me I'd be okay with that.

L and L: Shut- up Traffic Light Boy!

Robin: Ooo... twins!

Raven: 'Smacks Robin.'

Robin: What?

Raven: Idiot...


	6. Chapter 6

**A.E.: Okay, I've decided that there will be a sequel. I think it will take place about between four and five years after this fic. You need to know no more. Robin, would you do the disclaimer?  
  
Raven: That's my job! **

**Robin: It's mine now. A.E. owns nothing that belongs to the person who created the Teen Titans (reading off a piece of paper.) Well, duh how are you supposed to own something when it belongs to someone else? **

**A.E.: Robin, you're fired. Raven, show him how it's done. **

**Raven: A.E. doesn't own any of us even though she is still searching on e- bay. She doesn't own _Seventeen_, or _Hot Topics_, either.**

**A.E.: Now I'm searching for the people of _Wolf's Rain _and Miroku and InuYasha, too. **

**Raven: Whatever. **

**Cyborg: (pops outta nowhere) Onward! **

**A.E.: Why you! I had you tied up in the closet!!!**

_**

* * *

**_

_****_

> _** 'Monday,' **_I thought bitterly, _**'The most dreaded day of the week,' **_I walked into school, walking toward my locker. I threw my bag in it and dug thru my books to find my homework I had to run to make it to fifth block **(A/N I'll explain at the end.) **I barely made it, but the teacher wasn't there. When he finally did get there it was already nine.
> 
> "Raven, you're being picked up, so go ahead and head to the office," the teacher said. I was confused, but I gathered my things, stopped at my locker grabbed my stuff and headed to the office. Batman and Robin were waiting for me there.
> 
> "What are you doing here?" I hissed at them.
> 
> "They want all of the Titans for an interview," Robin replied as I signed out.
> 
> "Haven't you noticed?" I asked as they led me out of the school.
> 
> "Noticed what?" Batman asked.
> 
> "That there are no Titans, and even if there is I'm not in it," I replied, Robin stopped where he was.
> 
> "And why not, Raven? Why don't you want to back with your friends?" Robin asked sadly.
> 
> "Because you guys abandoned me, I don't even know what you fought about! But I want to know," I told him.
> 
> "We'll tell after the interview, at least come watch it, we won't make you do the interview," Robin told me.
> 
> "Okay," I replied softly.
> 
> "You might need this," he handed me a helmet.
> 
> "Whoa, we didn't agree on this," I protested.
> 
> "Just put on the helmet," he commanded laughing, I put on the helmet muttering curses under my breath. He got on his bike and patted the seat behind him; I slowly got on the seat, and wrapped my arms around his waist. He started the bike, and started speeding after the Bat car. **(A/N or wtv.) **
> 
> **** We went on further into Jump City while Batman drove toward Gotham City. We stopped in front of a tall building. I took off the helmet and shook my head. Robin took my hand and dragged me into the building. The other four were waiting in the lobby for us. The secretary led us to a big, white room, with overly stuffed couches and chairs. She told us to make ourselves comfortable.
> 
> "I was hoping not to be taken to an asylum, by anyone until I was about thirty or so, and I really didn't expect my friends to be the ones that checked me in," I said blankly. I sat on one of the overly stuffed chairs. A girl hurried into the room.
> 
> "Hi everyone, I'm Jill. I'll be interviewing you for Seventeen," the girl said.
> 
> "I love that magazine," Starfire said happily.
> 
> "Wow, I can't believe I'm actually here with the Teen Titans," she told us.  
  
"I can't believe we're getting interviewed for Seventeen," Terra squealed, they all looked at me to agree with the girls.
> 
> "What? Don't look at me," I told them.
> 
> "Okay, let's get this started," Jill said taking out a tape recorder and a notepad, "So how exactly do you live with each other, I mean, it has to be hard, because all of you are so different?"
> 
> "Well, actually we fight all the time, about what we eat for meals, so we've kinda gotten used to it, and Raven doesn't exactly live with us anymore," Cyborg answered. Jill ignored the last part of Cy's answer.
> 
> "Well I think that we should go ahead with the separate interviews, we'll get together at the end to do one big interview. Starfire and Terra you two can stay with me. Robin Casey will be here in a minute to get you for the interview, Cyborg, Melody should be here too, Beast Boy, Danny, will be here too. Raven, you and Mischa should get along well," Jill told us. There was a knock on the door, Jill stood and went over and opened it.
> 
> "Guys, this is Casey, Melody, and Danny," Jill said smirking, "Mischa's late, again. Casey, I really think you should do something about that," a scream and a laugh was heard down the hall. Someone ran into the three standing in the door.
> 
> "Actually Jill I'm not late, I'm on time as always," the girl said acting innocent.
> 
> "No you're not, you're three minutes late," Jill shot at the girl.
> 
> "Well, I was here three minutes ago, you just hadn't let them out yet, so I went and bought a Snapple," the girl told Jill.
> 
> "While wearing roller blades?" pointing down at the girls feet.
> 
> "You guys know I roller blade down the halls when I'm bored," the girl defended herself.
> 
> "And when you're late, Mischa," Danny added, the girl that was late looked at Danny and laughed.
> 
> "That's true," Mischa replied.
> 
> "Maybe you should try harder to get here on time like the rest of us," Jill suggested in a sickening sweet voice.
> 
> "At least my lounge doesn't look like the inside of a insane asylum," Mischa said, sticking out her tongue.
> 
> "You little..." Jill said looking ready to lunge at Mischa.
> 
> "You know I think we should get these interviews started," Melody said stepping between the two. We stood and walked over introducing ourselves and went off with our interviewers.
> 
> "Hi, I'm Mischa," Mischa said holding out her hand.
> 
> "Raven," I said shaking her hand.
> 
> "Sorry about Jill if she was mean to you, she says that she doesn't like you out of all the Titans," Mischa explained.
> 
> "I take it that she doesn't like you either," I said.
> 
> "No, she doesn't, because the fact that you're my favorite Titan and that I have a different taste then her," Mischa told me. I hadn't even noticed that we were in the elevator.
> 
> "Where are we going?" I asked.
> 
> "Any where, but here. I was thinking of getting a few shots of you for you interview page, so where do you wanna go?" Mischa explained.
> 
> "How about the mall? Hot Topic is having a sale," I told her.
> 
> "Awesome, perfect place to get some photos," Mischa said leading me to her car. We started down town.

* * *

**A.E.: Enough for now. I'll have the next chapter up soon so yay!!! **

**Raven: Joy! Is it over yet? Oh yeah, the mall? Me, the mall?**

**A.E.: It has been a year and Hot Topics rocks!! That should be you're fav. store. And it's sooo not over!! **

**Robin: Good.**

**A.E.: Great... the next chapter will be mostly of the interviews. **

**Terra: For Real! **

**Raven: How did you get here? **

**Terra: None of your business, you bimbo! **

**Raven: That's it!! (lunges at Terra, fight cloud begins.) **

**Star: Another pretty cloud! How wond....AHHHHIEEEEE! (Dragged into the fight) **

**A.E.: Oh...cloud fight. (Jumps into the cloud, helping Raven double team Star and Terra.) **

* * *

**F.Y.I ( You do not have to read this.)**

**Okay, I'll explain the block classes with a diagram thingie-ma-bobber. "Bob" had eight classes in all, here's Bob's scheddy.**

**Monday: Block 1(8:15-9:45), Channel 1(9:45-10:05) , Block 2(10:15-11:35), Lunch, Block 3(12:15-1:35) Block 4( 1:45-3:15) **

**Tuesday:Block 5(8:15-9:45), Channel 1(9:45-10:05) , Block 6(10:15-11:35), Lunch, Block 7(12:15-1:35) Block 8( 1:45-3:15) **

**Wednesday:Block 1(8:15-9:45), Channel 1(9:45-10:05) , Block 2(10:15-11:35), Lunch, Block 3(12:15-1:35) Block 4( 1:45-3:15) **

**Thursday:Block 5(8:15-9:45), Channel 1(9:45-10:05) , Block 6(10:15-11:35), Lunch, Block 7(12:15-1:35) Block 8( 1:45-3:15) **

**Friday: Block 1(8:15-9:45), Channel 1(9:45-10:05) , Block 2(10:15-11:35), Lunch, Block 3(12:15-1:35) Block 4( 1:45-3:15) **

**The blocks come in 4 a day and they alternate, at my school Block 1-4 is called a blue day and 5-8 is a white day. The next week will start with Blocks 5-8 and so on...**

**Later **

**LOVE YA'LL**


	7. Chapter 7: Finally Here

**A.E: At the mo I'm watching Garfield and Friends. I love this show and it's like one in the morning. Guess what I felt like writing! Yay for you people!!! My plan is by the end of this chapter the battle with Slade will have begun, not physically, but mentally. So Raven!**

**Raven: A.E. doesn't own any of this, (yawn) so read on!**

**A.E.: Thanks Raven! (yawn)**

**Robin: (Snore.)**

**Raven: How attractive.**

**Cyborg:...**

**A.E. and Raven: ().()**

* * *

"So wanna start this interview so we can get to the sale?" Mischa asked, we had a thirty-minute drive to the mall. 

"Sure, what first?" I asked, she turned on a tape recorder.

"Okay Raven, how did you feel about the break of the Titans?"

"It was hard for me, even though I really don't like to admit it, I bared thru it, and I couldn't stay there when I was the alone. Like they always say, 'What doesn't kill you, only makes you stronger."

"Okay, how did you feel about Terra first joining the team?"

"At first, I was scared for my friend, I didn't want them to get hurt, then I didn't trust her, but in the end let's just say I help her in a way."

"Now it's a rumor that you don't live in the tower anymore, any truth behind this rumor?"

"Actually it's all true, I don't live with the others. I have a small apartment in a nice neighborhood, I also have a job and I go to school by choice."

"Cool, okay if you had to, I mean, absolutely had to, no way out, had to go on a date with a guy on your team, who would it be?"

"Are you sure there's no way out? Well... I'd have to say... Robin."

"Why?"

"Well, Cyborg's like my bro, Beast Boy is well... Beast Boy, and Robin is the guy almost every girl wants. Almost, that is."

"What about... your enemies?"

"You're joking right? Please say you joking!"

"No joke."

"Well...let's see...why are villains so ugly? Why can't we have some eye candy to beat up?"

"Let's skip that question. Um... what's you're favorite color?"

"My favorite colors, black, silver, blue, red, and platinum, even though it's not really a color."

"When's your birthday, so all your fans can send you presents and marriage requests?"

"My birthday wasn't too long ago actually, it's February 13, I'm Aquarius!"

"Okay, how do you feel about getting to fight villains?"

"I actually think it's fun, so villains beware, I'm always ready to kick some butt!"

"Okay, now why did you join the Titans in the first place?"

"I joined the Titans because, I wanted to help keep the world safe, even if I'm just protecting one city."

"Saturday, the 21st there was a hostage situation at the Genesis Dance Studio, they got the heroes on film, but you weren't there were you?"

"Yes, I actually was. The reporters and newscasters didn't find me interesting."

"Do you get interviewed a lot?"

"Um... no not actually. I wasn't even really supposed to do this interview, but I went ahead."

"Okay, now since we're here let's get our shopping on," Mischa said stopping the recorder; we got out of the car and headed into the mall.

"I never thought I would really be here by will," I told her laughing a little.

"Come on, let's get to Hot Topics," Mischa said pulling me to the store. When we got in the store, the sale was bigger then I thought. Everything was marked down. Mischa started looking at the clothes and started holding them up to me. After about five minutes she pushed me into the dressing room.

"I'm not coming out!" I yelled thru the door.

"Oh come on! Please..." Mischa asked in a baby voice.

"How did I get tricked into this outfit?" I asked stepping out of the dressing room in a short, yellow, plaid dress.

"I dunno, but let me get a picture of you!" Mischa exclaimed happily. She held up a camera and took two pictures. I walked back into the dressing room and changed into a pair of loose black pants and a black fishnet shirt wearing only my bra underneath it.

"I feel like a slut," I told Mischa as she took a few pictures. She pushed me back into the dressing room laughing some. I changed into the next outfit, a pleated pink skirt and a tank. I gave Mischa a skeptical look as I walked out and faced her.

"Pink? Why not red? Or even yellow? It just had to be pink," she took a multiple amount of pictures and we looked thru some clothes. When we finally left the store we had a multiple amount of bags each. We stopped at a bookstore, where I bought a few trashy romances (that my friends had somehow gotten me addicted to) and a new dream dictionary. After the bookstore we stopped at a small aromatherapy shop, I bought a few items, and left for a late lunch.

"We are so late, Jill is so gonna chew me out when we get back," Mischa said laughing.

"How about we buy them dessert, maybe that will get us off the hook," I suggested.

"Go Raven! Brill idea," Mischa said, we drove to Sonic buying a lot of yummy desserts and dropped the items I bought at the apartment. We drove back to the building and carried the desserts which the others took forgiving our late appearance, except Jill.

"Where have you been?" Jill asked Mischa with a snotty additude.

"I've been doing my job," Mischa replied holding a hot fudge sundae in front of Jill's face, "Do you want the sundae or not?" Jill snatched the sundae.

"I still don't think you should have been late," Jill said taking a bite of the sundae.

"I think we have enough info so I guess you guys are free to go," Danny said.

"What time is it? I've got an exam last block and I can't miss it," I asked.

"It's only 2:20," Melody replied, I looked toward Robin.

"What?" he asked.

"Give me the damn helmet," I told him, he got a smug look on his face and handed me the helmet. We walked out of the building.

"Are you sure you want to go back to school?" Robin asked me, a michevious look in his eyes.

"What do you think?" I asked him, a smirk forming on my face.

"Good," he said getting on the bike. I slid on the bike behind him and wrapped my arms around his waist.

"Where are we going?" I asked.

"You'll see," he told me. We drove for awhile and we came to a forest. He took my hand and led me deep into the forest. I stopped him and pulled his body to mine. He kissed me softly and pulled away, dragging me deeper into the forest.

"Robin," I whined.

"Fine," he mumbled. He stopped, pulled me to him, and kissed me. He pulled back and pulled me thru some thick bushes, which whacked me (A/N heehee.) When we got thru the bushes there was a small hut. It was beautiful, but I heard talking.

"Do you hear that?" I asked.

(Sorry, Jinx's line is being cut off, along with asked in Rae's part.)

* * *

"Run the plan by me once more," Jinx said

"Slade wants us to distract the individual Titans and their comrades while he plants the bombs," Gizmo explained.

"What about Raven?" Jinx asked.

"Slade said something about her not being in contact with the others, so we should leave her be," Gizmo replied.

"To bad," Jinx said sounding a little disappointed.

"So Slade's going to destroy every where between Jump City and Gotham City?" Mammoth asked.

"With us in it," Jinx said quietly.

"He's got a network of allies all over the world," Gizmo said.

"We better get going, someone may see us," Mammoth stated, Robin and I started back toward the bike.

"We have to do something!" Robin exclaimed.

"We will Robin, we will," I told him softly as we hurried to find the others.

* * *

**A.E.: Sorry that took so long. I was grounded.** **Sadly, I'm not Irish, so I changed the saying, 'Kiss me, I'm Aquarius!'**

**Raven: What did you do?**

**A.E.: Nuthin'. -.-**

**Robin: Did you have to end it there? Why not say that we went back to Raven's apartment and screwed around?**

**Raven: Do you think I would actually do that?**

**Robin: Excuse me? You were the one who was whining about not getting to make-out when you wanted, with ME.**

**A.E.: Oh, shut-up. Later guys. Sorry if this chapter sucks, but I only got to sneak on the computer and I got writers block half-way thru, ooh and I black-mailed my sis today. Oh yeah, don't expect a chapter every day 'cause school starts Thursday, the 12th. Promise to update when I can, but I'm going to try and finish this story in the next week so I can start the sequel. Maybe showering me with reviews would help. (wink wink) -.- lol!**


	8. Ch 8 Better the ch7 I hope

**ATTENTION: Season 3 has not happen in this story. It has not occurred. So please do not tell me 'Terra can be on the team because…blah blah blah.'  
  
Thank You for your patience.  
  
A.E.**

* * *

**A.E.: I'm back…kinda. I'm not sure if I want to continue this story. The last chapter was a total disappointment to me.  
  
Raven: Wonder why?  
  
A.E.: Not now Raven. And the fact I only got two reviews. Man, that  
  
really boosted my self-esteem. Yeah, so if I actually decide to continue I'll update soon. But if not then I'll put up a notice.  
  
Raven: So you might quit writing fan fiction altogether?  
  
A.E.: Heck No. I'm just disappointed with this story. It's actually one of my bests.  
  
Raven: This? Your best? I'd hate to read your worst.  
  
A.E.: Please just do the disclaimer.  
  
Raven: A.E. Does not own any part of the Titans, , or anything that is mentioned in this chapter. She does not support Rob/Star or BB/Rae pair, and she shows no mercy…  
  
A.E.: Oh-kay…  
  
Cyborg: Onward!  
  
A.E.: Fine, just…whatever!

* * *

**  
"…and that's what happened," Robin finished explaining to the other Titans what had happened. He did leave out the part why we were in the forest in the first place.  
  
"So Slade will attack soon?" Starfire asked, eyes wide with fear.  
  
"With all the explosives Slade could obtain he could probably blow up half the country," I stated grimly.  
  
"That leaves one question," Robin said looking around at each of us, "What are we going to do about it?"  
  
"We should try to move the city!" exclaimed Starfire.  
  
"We could call for help from other heroes and maybe even the government," BeastBoy suggested.  
  
"That wouldn't work, Slade would know we were up to something and he would go ahead and blow up the city ahead of schedule," Cyborg said quietly.  
  
"So what are we going to?" Aqualad asked.  
  
"I guess there's nothing we can do, except fight for the city," Robin declared, "Half of us will be searching for Slade while the other half distracts the H.I.V.E like they're planning to do with us."  
  
"What about Raven? They think that Raven has been out of contact with us for that past few months," Terra asked.  
  
"Raven, I guess you'll just have to sit this one out. I don't want you dragged into this for no good reason," Robin replied, looking towards me.  
  
"But…" I started.  
  
"No! My mind is made up," Robin interrupted.  
  
"Fine, if that's how you're going to be about it," I said showing no emotion, I stood from where I was sitting and floated to the door,  
  
"I'll be leaving then," I told then leaving.  
  
"Raven," I heard Robin call after me, but I kept flying. When I reached my destination, or my apartment (A/N That made me feel smart heehee.) I unlocked the door and dragged myself to the kitchen. I put a kettle on the burner to make some tea, while the water was warming there was a knock at the door. I cursed to myself and went to answer it. Before I even knew who it was I was being held against the wall by a large hand wrapped around my throat and then I saw who it was. Jinx, Mammoth, and Gizmo stood smirking.  
  
"Listen, we want to talk to you, not fight," Jinx told me in a serious voice.  
  
"About what?" I asked glaring.  
  
"The destruction of Jump City, duh," Gizmo said as if it were the most obvious thing in the world.  
  
"Why talk to me about it?" I asked.  
  
"Because we actually don't want it to happen," Mammoth said loosening the grip on my throat.  
  
"If Slade does it then all of us including my sister, Pixie, and all the other living people in Jump City to Gotham die, we heard him talking and he plans to set off the first bomb at H.I.V.E." Jinx dded.  
  
"How long until the explosion?" I asked.  
  
"Three weeks from tomorrow," Gizmo replied.  
  
"What did you have in mind?" Mammoth asked letting me go.  
  
"I read in a book that the made underground cities to protect them, but they all died," I said shrugging.  
  
"I heard a rumor that there used to be a city east of the city underground," Jinx said.  
  
"I can't believe I'm saying this but maybe we should check it out," I suggested.  
  
"Let's go then," Mammoth agreed.  
  
"Should we get the other Titans?" I asked.  
  
"No if they don't follow the plan Robin made Slade will defiantly know something is going down," Jinx told me. We reached the forest that was east of the city.  
  
"Let's split up look for a passageway or something," I said, each of us went different ways. We hadn't found anything the first three hours we search, but when we were about to leave Jinx came busting thru some bushes.  
  
"I think I found it!" she exclaimed starting to lead us to what looked like a crypt, but It wasn't. We moved the heavy door which revealed a stair case, I took one long breath and lead the others into the darkness. Gizmo held a lantern that gave off an extensive amount of light. I'm pretty sure we had walked for an hour before we  
  
reached the bottom of the stairs. My eyes widened in surprise at what was in front of me in perfect condition, the underground city that many older people rambled about.  
  
"I've heard so much about it, but I never thought it existed," Mammoth said looking around in awe.  
  
"Same here, let's look around," I said. We walked around and finally reached the other end of the city. There was a tunnel that seemed to be like a highway or something. The city was approximately twice the size of Jump City. Everything in the city was made of marble, there were tall apartment like buildings, a few small houses, and even some smaller buildings that could have been a shop. One building caught my eye, was a city hall like building with pillars and everything.  
  
"You wanna check it out?" Jinx asked, the building catching her interest also, I nodded.  
  
"You two go look around, Raven and I are going to check out that building," Jinx told Gizmo and Mammoth.

We walked up the steps of building a opened beautifully hand-carved doors, we saw a lot of dust and spider webs as we walked deeper into the building. We split up and took different corridors. I came to a corridor with three doors, I entered the first door to find a courtroom type room. I went into the next room and found a record room, I looked thru a few of the records, but didn't find anything. When I entered the third room what I found was a shock, generators and a giant computer. The generators looked like the back-up one in Titans' Tower.

I hurried to find Jinx to tell her what I found. We found each other and the other two outside, then told what we each found. Gizmo took a look at the generators and the computer and said he only needed a few new parts to get the generators working again.  
  
"Okay, I'm going to fly out to Gotham to try and find Batman. If this is how were going to save the city them we'll need the help of the Justice League," I explained.  
  
"We'll stay here," Mammoth added.  
  
"I'll be back soon," I said flying off to the door of the crypt. The flight to Bruce's was uneventful, but I got there. I knocked on the door, Alfred answered of course.  
  
"Miss Raven, I suppose you would like to speak with Master Wayne," Alfred assumed.  
  
"Yes, it's very urgent," I told him.  
  
"He is in a meeting at the moment with…colleges, maybe you would like to wait for him in the lounge," Alfred told me.  
  
"Sure Alfred, that would be nice," I replied, Alfred led me to the lounge.  
  
"I will see if Master Wayne can leave his guests for a moment," Alfred said going to find Bruce. I stood waiting for about five minutes, when Bruce came to the lounge with the rest of the JLA.  
  
"Raven what's the pleasure of this visit?" Bruce asked, so I told them the whole story.  
  
"So you found an underground city that we could move the soon to be victim's to for safety?" Bruce asked.  
  
"Yes, but we only have three weeks," I replied.  
  
"We should check this place out before we start to move the people there," Green Lantern said.  
  
"Raven, would you kindly show us the way to this place?" I nodded. When we finally got to the crypt entrance, there were some doubts.  
  
"The city's down there?" the Flash asked skeptically. I ignored him along with the others and started down the stairs. We finally got to the bottom, Jinx and the two boys were a sleep. I nudged them awake.  
  
"Wha? Huh?" was Jinx's reply, so I pulled her to her feet.  
  
"Wow," was all the JLA had to say.

* * *

**A.E.: There, done.  
  
Raven: What about you decision.  
  
A.E.: I haven't decided. But if I do continue there will be two more chapters.  
  
Raven: And a sequel.  
  
A.E.: Yep, but if I don't continue, Raven will be set free of her disclaimer duties (for now) and I will take down this story.  
  
P.S. I Am SOOO Sorry about the last chapter it sucked majorly!!! I love all of you have stayed with my story and boosted my self-esteem. But go ahead tell me the last chapter sucked big time.  
  
Luv Ya'll bunches of Cheerios,  
  
Hugs, Kisses, and Stupid Quotes,  
  
A.E.**


	9. One more chappy! Srry it's late!

**Sorry it took so long. I got grounded for a detention and I didn't deserve it and now I'm ungrounded, but this chappy still sucks and yeah....**

**

* * *

**

**A.E.: Hey, What's up? I've made my decision to go ahead and finish this story. I hope you appreciate this, I was almost positive about stopping this fic, but today school was awesome. I saw this guy and he's totally hot!!! Be happy.  
  
Raven: You do know he won't ask you out, right?  
  
A.E.: Thanks a lot Raven.  
  
Raven: Anytime.  
  
A.E.: ONE MORE CHAPTER AFTER THIS!!! I hope. Then a sequel! Yay! Raven, disclaimer, please.  
  
Raven: A.E. does not own anything related to the Teen Titans, thank God every day...  
  
A.E.: I am still searching on E-bay, though. 'Stares intensely at the screen, eyes go wide.' I found it!!! I found it!!!! 'Does happy dance.'  
  
Raven: 'Knocks out A.E. and exit's the E-bay window.' Very well, now that that's over, let the chapter begin.  
  
Robin: 'Comes out of nowhere.' Wait!  
  
Raven: 'Looking peeved.' What?  
  
Robin: Um...someone asked in their review why I didn't want you to fight.  
  
Raven: Well, why didn't you?  
  
Robin: Because I care about you and I don't want you to get hurt.  
  
Stage dudes: 'Holds up "Awww..." sign.'  
  
Audience: Awww...  
  
Raven: Really?  
  
Robin: Yes.  
  
Raven: Let the chapter begin...Cyborg!  
  
Cyborg: Onward!**

* * *

The next few weeks went by quickly, to quickly. The Flash had the job of gathering one quadrant at a time. We had the underground city clean and fixed the generators. Now that we had light in the city, we worked on getting people moved into the roomy apartments and buying a lot of supplies. Every time we work in view of the tunnel, I was always distracted by it.  
  
"I think Flash should check it out," I heard Bruce say behind me.  
  
"That would be a good idea," I agreed.  
  
"I'll let him know later," Bruce said walking off, while Jinx walked towards me.  
  
"Come on! You have to see our apartment, it's amazing! There's a great view of the whole city!" Jinx exclaimed. We had become actual good friends while we've been working on this. She started pulling me to a really tall building. I checked out the apartment, where my stuff had been moved to, and decided to go above ground.  
I walked thru the empty city as the sun's last rays disappeared below the horizon. I felt a tinge of guilt, as I saw the top of Titans' Tower. The plan we had made was to distract Slade long enough to get a barrier made by the Green Lantern and Jinx, we weren't going to tell the other Titans so they wouldn't have to act as if they didn't know. We were going to drop me into the scene so I could get them out of there and down to the underground city, now known as Jump City U.G. However, something kept bothering me, I don't know what it was. what it was, something in the back of my mind kept nagging me. I blocked it out for now, I had other things to worry about, like how Slade was supposed to use the explosives tomorrow.

* * *

**_The Next Day_**

* * *

I hadn't slept any last night, I meditated most of the night and paced the rest. I had a feeling that there would be a battle. I took another walk thru the city, I noticed a blimp, but it didn't seem unusual. I heard an explosion go off around dusk. I looked around the area and found the blimp trying to flea. I could see the outlines of figures fighting thru the windows.  
  
"Time to drop in," I murmured as I flew to the blimp, I entered thru a wall and found myself in the middle of no combat, but Slade standing over the unconscious bodies of the Titans. He turned to me.  
  
"Ah, you've finally decided to show up," Slade said, I thought about ways to wake up the others, since there was no way I could take Slade myself. The fire sprinklers... bucket of water...yelling? Sprinklers... I finally decided.  
  
"Azarath, Methrion, Zinthos!" I chanted, the water sprayed from the sprinklers, slowly waking my friends. Slade didn't take notice.  
  
"So Raven, how does it feel to be abandoned? Left alone? Deserted?" Slade asked trying to taunt me.  
  
"So Slade, how does it feel? You had Robin right where you wanted him, why wait for me?" I asked taunting back.  
  
"It's not Robin I want anymore, Raven. He's lost my interest, and you've captured it," Slade replied taking a step towards me. Robin and Cyborg had gotten to their feet and tackled Slade. A trapdoor suddenly opened under me.  
  
"Raven!" Robin yelled as I began to plummet to the ground, I rolled my eyes and flew back into the blimp.  
  
"Slade, you've forgotten on thing," I told him rolling my eyes again, "I can fly."  
  
"Brilliant," Slade told himself sarcastically.  
  
"Dude, that's why old people scare me," BeastBoy said standing up.  
  
"I am not old!" Slade exclaimed, throwing Cyborg and Robin off him. He pulled out a remote.  
  
"One move and the introvert gets it," Slade told the others.  
  
"Gets what?" Starfire asked stupidly.  
  
"Star, don't move," Robin commanded. Two of Slade's robots came and tied me up.  
  
"Oh please, you think those ropes can hold Raven?" Speedy laughed.  
  
"So do I get a bathroom break?" I asked.  
  
"No, you stupid girl!" Slade shouted his patience was wearing thin, my eyes went wide and then narrowed at the comment.  
  
"You can take away my bathroom breaks and call me a girl, but when you call me stupid, you've crossed the line!" I yelled as objects began to fly around the room. I blasted the bonds off and stood pretty peeved, I almost let Rage take over, but I chanted silently. Slade slapped me hard, I was knocked back by the slap.

"You asshole," I fumed, I charged at him not noticing the robots that surrounded the others. I kicked him in the stomach and he punched me in the face. The battle raged on for hours. Until somehow Slade managed to get behind me and kicked me into the wall. He held me against the wall with so much force I was starting to ache all over.

"You see Raven, when I want something or someone, I won't stop until I have them, eliminating anyone that gets in the way," Slade whispered into my ear, but made his voice audible while saying the next part, "And that means Robin. I guess he hasn't told you about Mandy."

"Raven, it's not true! Don't listen to him! He's trying to turn you against us," Robin managed to yell.

"He's lying," Slade whispered, Robin threw the robots that were clinging to him off and charged towards Slade. They both landed on the floor with and a sickening crack was heard. I looked back to where the other Titans were and all the them were knocked out except for Aqualad who's arm was bent in an unnatural way. He wavered and fell to the floor. I looked back to Robin who was now also unconscious.

"Now you didn't think their interruptions wouldn't go unpunished, did you Raven?" Slade asked smugly.

"And you think that hurting my friends will go unpunished? Slade, I expected more from you," I mocked, he tsked me and pulled out a another remote.

"So, you're exactly like Cy and BB, we have like nine remotes to our TV. How many do you have?" I asked flatly.

"Enough of this idiocy, say buh-bye to your friends," Slade said in a barely audible voice.

"Pardon?" I asked, he pushed a button on the remote. Two of his robots grabbed me and tied me to a chair.

"Now Raven don't ever forget that you have friends," Slade said mockingly, "But you lost them when you didn't fight hard enough, now say bye-bye." Slade then pressed the red button and another one of those stupid trap doors opened.

"Now I must be leaving I have a few cities to blow up," Slade said slipping on a parachute and jumping out of the blimp with his robots following. The blimp started going towards the ground, I closed my eyes, and transported myself to the crypt just as the blimp hit the ground violently. Tears were streaming down my face as it started to rain. Rocks and other objects that were flying around suddenly fell to the ground, but I was still crying. I entered the crypt and started the long walk.

* * *

A.E.: That pretty much ends that.  
  
Titans: So we're dead.  
  
A.E.: I guess that probably sucked, my best friend pissed me off, she told me that she'd call me so I could go to the fair with her, but she never called...AND my sister has to talk to her beloved boyfriend every twenty minutes. So blame them for the story and the crappy chapter.  
  
Titans: 'Sweat Drop.'  
  
A.E.: Anyways, school was crappy and I started this chappy Thursday when I was happy so therefore I ended this chapter like school ended today. REALLY CRUDDY!!! I already have a project in Physical Science! ON THE SECOND DAY OF SCHOOL!!!!!! GRRRR!!! THAT MAKES ME SOOOO MAD!!!! OH MY GAH! I'M YELLING ON THE INTERNET TALKING TO PEOPLE WHO ARE LAUGHING AT ME BECAUSE THIS CHAPTER WAS SOOOO CRAPPY. GO AHEAD LAUGH!!!  
  
Thanks for you're support on this story.  
  
Love Ya'll!  
  
Hugs, kisses, and stupid quotes  
  
Amethyst Eyes RobxRae  
  
Next chappy is the end...


	10. Chapter 10 Fin

**A.E.: Last chappy…amazing isn't it? Sorry about not getting the ninth chapter up until today. I was grounded again. I got a detention… heehee and it was not my fault!!! For those of you who read my poem and left a message…THANK YOU!!!! I will be writing more of it if possible. That is I'll post it tonight if I can get my contacts out. I just got them yesterday!!! And I look sooooo different…  
  
Raven: I'll get this over with, before she rambles to death. A.E. does not own any of the Teen Titans blah blah blah. Done.  
  
Cyborg: Onward!  
  
A.E.: Huh?**

* * *

I finally reached the bottom of the staircase, but I didn't  
want to be there just yet. I didn't want to face everyone, I didn't want to retell the story, I didn't want to remember. I didn't want to see so many people cheer, because they had been saved, but seven lives had been taken. Those seven people that had done so much for them, so much for the city. Those seven people, they were only things that went with her past life. Her life as a Titan, but now that that had died, they have also, they went with my life. All the memories gone. All the stupid fights, the disgusting food, the pushing to train harder. That was all gone. Gone. Starfire, BeastBoy, Terra, Cyborg, Aqualad, Speedy, and Robin. Gone, they were gone.  
  
Without them I am nothing. I'm not Raven anymore, the telekinetic sorceress and the youngest Titan, is dead. I'm now Raven Roth, a normal girl, from a different planet (A/N: heehee, not very normal, l.o.l,) with normal friends and nothing more. This is who I am now.  
  
"Raven!" Lacy and my other normal friends ran to me and hugged me tightly, as if I was a valuable person to them.  
  
"Raven, what happened?" Bruce and the other original members of the JLA strode over.  
  
"Everything, and so much more," I replied quietly, Bruce looked behind me.  
  
"And the other Titans?" he asked grimly, already knowing the answer.  
  
"Dead," I spat out, and started sobbing. The ground shaked violently, and we all knew. The explosion had destroyed the city. Not a single particle was floating or flying from my sobbing.  
  
"It's not your fault Raven," Lexi tried to comfort me.  
  
"Yes it is, I didn't fight hard enough, maybe if-" I blamed myself, but Jinx cut in.  
  
"Raven, it is not your fault. Slade is manipulating, and evil. He found you weakness," Jinx told me softly.  
  
"Robin, and my…friends," I stated in a hushed voice.  
  
"Yes, now you need to get some rest, Lantern and I are just about to put the barrier over the city, after that I'll take you to the flat," Jinx told me."Okay," I agreed weakly. Jinx recited a charm while Lantern got ready to form a barrier. My thoughts drifted after that.  
  
_'They're gone. They're really gone. Now who do I have? All of Jump City and Gotham, but that's still not enough. Nothing is ever going to be enough. Nothing. I need to put them in the past, I need to put them in them in the back of my mind. That's what I need to do,'_ I thought coming back to reality as Jinx took my arm and led me to the flat. There was cheering and celebrating, and some teens were partying in the street. I couldn't believe it, we were safe, but at the same time I was dead.  
  
When we finally reached the flat, I was suddenly ready to drop and sleep for a couple of years.  
  
"Come on Raven, you need a lot of rest," Jinx said once again taking my arm and led me to my room, "Now get some rest, don't even think about what's happened today." Jinx told me soothingly and left closing my door softly.

I changed into a silk pajama gown and laid in my bed. Just as fast as my energy was drained it regained itself. I laid in bed, tossing trying to find a comfortable position. When I realized I couldn't fall a sleep, I got out of bed and walked to my bookcase. I ran my fingers over the spines of the books and shivered, most of the books had been purchased as gifts from the Titans and fans, something caught my attention out of the corner of my eye.

I looked straight at the object and realized what it was, it was the scrape-book. I carefully picked it up and sat on my bed. I ran my fingers over the front cover and opened the book to the fifth section, Robin's. I flipped through the pictures I stopped at one picture, it was movie night and Star had rented a boring documentary over something, and I feel a sleep and ended up laying draped over a sleeping Robin. I actually smiled for a moment and stopped myself, I turned the page and found a letter from Robin.  
  
_**Dear Raven,  
  
Hey… I'm really not sure what to write, but I guess I'll just go with what's in my heart. Let's see one more year and we'll have to throw you a Sweet Sixteen. That thought probably makes you sick to your stomach. I might as well stop avoiding the subject. Let's see… Raven, there's something I need to tell you. I…I think I love you. Every morning the sun doesn't start shining until I see your face. I've only seen you smile once or twice, but that is one good reason to keep on living. When you spend all that time in your room it makes me think that you don't care about us, but I'll trust you forever. I don't care that you keep secrets from me, I just care about you. Maybe after you read this we could talk. Maybe after **__**we talk we could go out, or something Maybe we could do that if **__**the Titans stay together. We've been having trouble about arguing while you're in your room, but I know we can pull through this, **__**with your help that is, we always do.  
  
With love,  
  
Your Boy Wonder**_  
  
_'And you were so wrong about that, Boy Wonder,'_ I thought, laying on my bed, clutching the scrape-book close to my chest.  
  
_'Maybe the Titans could have stayed together if I hadbeen there. Maybe we could have talked and then gone on that  
date. Maybe we could have stayed together if I had been there.  
Maybe someday we can be together again someday...'_ were my  
last thoughts before sleep took me.  
  
_**'Maybe someday isn't to far away…'  
**_

* * *

**FIN**

* * *

**A.E.: Wow…it's over…I actually finished a story…whoa…  
  
Raven: I guess it wasn't too bad.  
  
A.E.: I was thinking of a chapter for just outtakes…  
  
Raven: You wouldn't…  
  
A.E.: Maybe I would…  
  
Raven: But…  
  
A.E.: Tell me what you think…  
  
News Reporter: Breaking news, authors of FanFiction. Net have  
  
been suspected of using subliminal messages to get people to  
  
comment on their work… (T.V. is smashed with a hammer.)  
  
A.E.: Well Mr. News Reporter the stupid messages are not  
  
working! I only got like 1 or 2 reviews last chappy! (Review and I'll  
  
get the sequel to this up sooner!! (PLEASE! Please, Please,  
  
Please Review. Have mercy please!))  
  
Raven: O.O Oh-kay…  
  
A.E.: Buh bye this story is officially over, but keep in mind that I  
  
may do and outtake chappy for this story. Hope you enjoyed this  
  
story and stay tuned for the sequel!!!  
  
Luv Ya'll Honey bunches of Cheerios!  
  
Hugs, Kisses, and Stupid quotes,****A.E.**


End file.
